The Life and Times of Percabeth
by DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Follow Percy and Annabeth's lives together as a couple. Marriage, Parents, then Death. A series of twenty drabbles about Percabeth.
1. Ice Cream

**_Ice Cream_**********

Percy smiled, and stuffed the ice cream into his mouth, sighing in content.

"Percy," Annabeth said, frowning at him. "Be civilized."

"Sheesh Annie," Percy said, licking the spoon and trying to clean up the mess he made.

"Three, two, one," Annabeth muttered.

"OW! Brain freeze!"

Annabeth smiled and went back to her ice cream.


	2. Homework

_**Homework**_**  
**_**  
**_"Annabeth, can you help me? I forgot my notebook at home and completely forgot the quadratic formula. What is it?" Percy smacked his pencil down on his desk.

"It's..." Annabeth did a bunch of complicated math that Percy just barely could follow. "There, you're all done now, let's go train."

"Awww. Annie, don't be a party pooper." Percy lightly punched Annabeth on the arm, and they both collapsed in fits of giggles.

"Well, we can hang out awhile..." Annabeth smacked Percy on the chest and Percy tackled Annabeth. "But first... where's your history homework?"

"ANNIE!" Percy groaned and Annabeth laughed.


	3. Cookies

**_Cookies_******

"Annie! I love you!" Percy shouted, running to eat the blue chocolate chip cookies.

Annabeth laughed and held Percy back, which was quite a feat.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain! They need to cool!" Annabeth smirked, knowing well that Percy wouldn't wait. She was wrong.

Percy stood impatiently beside the cookies, fidgeting and playing with his hair.

"You can eat them now Percy," Annabeth said, fighting a smile.

"Thank the gods!" Percy ran towards the cookies and stuffed them in his face.

_I guess Seaweed Brains' can listen_, Annabeth thought, letting the smile come out.


	4. Engaged

**_Engaged_****  
**  
Percy nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He and Annabeth were on their hundredth date, and hundred meant a lot to demigods. It meant that they were alive. They were at the beach on their date, having a dinner picnic. Percy took the box out of his jacket and put it in his hands. Then he cleared his throat, smiled, and got on his knees.

"Annabeth Chase, you are the love of my life. You are my life. We've been through so much together, and how would I be a gentleman if I left you now? Will you do the great honor of- of marrying me?" Percy took the ring out of the box, and smiled at Annabeth's shocked expression.

"Oh Seaweed Brain! Yes! The answer is yes!" Percy slid the ring on Annabeth's finger. He stood up, and was promptly knocked over by Annabeth's forceful kiss.


	5. Weddings

**_Weddings_******

Percy nervously straightened his tie. He did it again, until someone knocked on the door. It was Grover.

"Hey G-man," Percy said, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Perce, there's nothing to be scared of. Juniper and I got married, and now she's pregnant." Grover smiled, and Percy flashed a smile back.

"Thanks Grover." Percy walked out of the room, his best man following him.

Percy stood nervously, fiddling with his tie. Where is Annabeth? he thought, waiting for his fiancee.

There she was. Annabeth Chase (soon to be Jackson), walked down the aisle, her father's arm hooked through hers. Percy gave Annabeth a small smile, and she returned it, smiling slightly at him. Light blonde curls framed her angelic face, and her usually stormy gray eyes were calm and clear.

Percy spaced out until the "I do's".

"Perseus?" The officiant said, looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy asked, blushing profusely.  
"I do?"

"I do." Percy blushed even more, looking at Annabeth. He could tell she was mentally facepalming.

"Annabeth Chase, do you wish to marry Perseus Jackson?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Percy swept Annabeth off her feet, and passionately kissed her, resulting a lot of clapping and wolf whistles. She kissed back, and pulled away after a minute.  
**  
**"That was a fine kiss Mrs. Jackson," Percy said, smiling.

"Yes indeed Mr. Jackson."


	6. Parents

**_Parents_******

"Percy, I'm pregnant," Annabeth announced, self consciously putting a hand on her stomach.

Percy stopped eating, and his mouth formed a 'o' of astonishment.

"P-p-pregnant?!" Percy exclaimed, running a hand through his jet black hair.

Annabeth nodded, and smiled. "You're going to be a father."

Percy smiled that famous lopsided smile of his, and continued eating, a smile of content on his face.

Nine months later, Silena Juniper Jackson and Lukas Charles Jackson were born.


End file.
